


Together on a beach

by CoraE



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Episode: s03e12 All About Her, F/M, Fluff, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraE/pseuds/CoraE
Summary: They catch Manny's murderer and spend some time together on the beach.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Together on a beach

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the way that Lucifer left Chloe at the end of All About Her so I decided to rewrite it to make it cuter.

Lucifer and Chloe are both sitting in deckchairs on a beach, just waiting for Justine to eventually notice them. Lucifer just felt happy being here with Chloe and helping her solve this case. He's really glad that he and Chloe are on good terms again. Lucifer wouldn't be able to fully describe the relationship they have. It's complex with a lot of feelings involved.

"So, Detective do you have any plans tonight?" He asks to break the silence and to try something new. He's never really done small talk before. Besides, he wants to show that he has an interest in her life outside work. 

"Probably having dinner, reading Trixie a story, and then sitting down to a nice glass of wine." She responded. She turned to her left to look at Lucifer and asked "Since when do you do small talk, Lucifer?"

"That sounds...nice, Detective. I was just trying something new. Not sure I liked it. Let's never speak of it again, shall we?"

She chuckles, "okay."

"Let's toast to our partnership. To you, Detective."

They both pick up their champagne glasses from the "private property" signs (that they're using as coasters) and clink them together. 

Justine stomps towards them and shouts "hey!"

She yanks the bottle of champagne out of the bucket and asks angrily, "what do you think you're doing?!"

" _ Blimey, this woman is insufferably rude, _ " Lucifer thinks. He dislikes people who are like that. A good bunch of them are in hell.

Justine continued "this is private  _ property _ ." Justine just wants this beach for herself.

"Didn't you see the signs?" She asks in a snotty way.

Lucifer looks at her and says "oh, I'm so sorry. I must have missed those." You could tell from the smile on his face that he was loving this.

He looks at Chloe and asks "did you happen to see them?"

"No," Chloe starts fanning herself with one of the signs and continues, "you know, someone must have taken them down."

Doing this isn't exactly police protocol but it had become something that Chloe and Lucifer did often. It's a lot more fun for both of them to catch perpetrators this way.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm calling the police," Justine says in a snotty tone.

"What, you mean like those police?" Lucifer asks sarcastically and points to her house.

" _ Oh, no,"  _ Justine thought.

"The beach signs you posted are illegal, Justine, and you know what that helps with?" Chloe pauses. "A search warrant."

Judging by the shocked look on Justine's face, Lucifer and Chloe knew that they found their murderer.

Chloe looks to Lucifer and says, "I wonder if the officers will find anything of interest in there." 

"Yes, I wonder. Maybe a surf leash used to strangle a young surfer, perhaps."

"Mmm," Chloe nods.

They are both goading her to see how she reacts. This entire situation is going in the direction they want. Hopefully, this way they can find out why she did it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is insane," Justine says defensively.

Lucifer says as both he and Chloe stand up, "Oh, come on. Tell us the truth."

He pauses for just a moment and continues, "Did he steal from you? Hmm? Did he owe you cash? Or perhaps it was some kind of sexual liaison that went awry."

" _ Surely Manny must have done something for Justine to snap. It can't have been just about wanting this beach to herself,"  _ Lucifer thinks.

"Really, I must know."

Justine crosses her arms and exclaims, "What the hell is wrong with you people?! You come to my house and accuse me of murder?!"

Lucifer has a confused look on his face. He didn't know why she wouldn't admit that she killed Manny rather than continue on with this charade. Humans confuse him sometimes.

Chloe says matter of factly, "This isn't your home, Justine. This beach doesn't belong to anyone."

Justine scoffs at what Chloe has just said.

"But that was the problem, wasn't it?" Chloe asked.

Justine responded angrily, "you are wasting your time here!"

"Manny came here to surf - you had enough and you snapped." Chloe is determined to get to the truth one way or another.

"No, that's not true!"

Behind them on the balcony of her house, one of the police officers holds up a surfboard and nods to Chloe.

"Well you say that, Justine, but the police officer up there holding a surfboard says yes," Lucifer says then chuckles. "Sorry, you were saying?" 

Both Lucifer and Chloe smile in triumph.

"You don't get it - I paid for this land; I even put up signs. But they trampled this whole beach like it was their own." Lucifer has a look of disappointment on his face.

"They trashed this whole area, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I-I had to send a message!"

"And that's why you framed the Orcas for Manny's murder," Chloe says matter of factly.

"If people were scared enough, then finally they would stay  _ away _ ."

"Hold on. So you're saying your brazen act of violence wasn't personal at all," Lucifer says looking horrified that she would murder Manny for this reason. He knew that she'll be scarred by this for eternity.

"Manny was just a means to an end. You're under arrest, Justine, for the murder of Manny Taylor." Two other police officers come out of Justine's house and arrest her.

Chloe picks up her champagne glass and says "After that, I could really use a glass of champagne. Cheers, Lucifer."

Lucifer picks up his champagne and says "Cheers, Detective."

…

They both drink to their partnership while looking at each other. They both sit back down on their deck chairs. They continue talking and laughing until the sunset. They both didn't want this moment to ever end. But alas, they both have somewhere else to be. Chloe needs to look after Trixie and Lucifer needs to have a chat with Pierce.

Lucifer helps Chloe pack up the deckchairs. Chloe says "Thanks for this, Lucifer. You didn't have to stay with me."

"My pleasure. It was fun. We could do this again sometime if you like?"

Chloe smiles. "I'd like that."

"Goodnight, Detective." Lucifer is also smiling. His smile reaches his eyes.

"Goodnight, Lucifer."


End file.
